Right For Once
by bluelightningbug
Summary: While helping Percy with his summer homework, Annabeth catches Percy singing to himself. What and why was he singing? And could he really be right for once? Percabeth. READ.


**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO**

ANNABETH

I walked with Percy towards the lake, to help him with his summer homework. It had just been a couple weeks since we had gotten back from the sea of monsters, and Percy had forgotten all about it. Being the good friend I was, I was helping him.

I glanced at the hero by my side. His dark hair lay perfectly on his brow, messy like usual. His green eyes were calm today, just like the ocean. He had his hands shoved in his pockets, and he was murmuring to himself, under his breath.

I smirked, and thought to myself, "talking to himself, such a Seaweed Brain". But then I realized that he was singing. And, he was actually good.

"The great hero, Percy Jackson, is singing to himself?" I exaggerated, laughing. Percy jumped, then started to blush, crimson creeping up his cheeks.

"I was not singing, Annabeth!" he glared at me.

"Sure, sure. You were actually pretty good though, Seaweed Brain". I said, still smiling at him. "What were you singing?"

He continued to glare at me for a moment, before letting the carefree expression back on his face. "One day too late, by Skillet. You heard it before?"

"No...you like it?" I asked, curious.

Percy shrugged, a lock of hair falling so it covered his eyes. He then did that flip that guys do, making it so he could see. "Well," he said. "It pretty much describes our lives".

I raised an eyebrow. I doubted any song could describe a demigods life. Percy, noticing this, whipped out his ipod, and started to scroll through his playlists. "Here," he offered. "I'll play it for you".

I shook my head, before snatching it out of his hands. "Nuh uh. You're going to sing it for me".

"No way Annabeth, not going to happen."

I drew my dagger. "I win, you sing. You win, you play it". I challenged him. He grinned, and pulled out Riptide.  
"Your on, Wise Girl".

In no less the 5 minutes, I had Percy flat on his back, me straddling his hips, with my dagger at his throat. He was glaring up at me.

"No fair, Wise Girl. You cheated."

I rolled my eyes, and after realizing what position we were in, quickly got up, brushing the dirt off my shorts. "I did not cheat Percy. Now sing."

He pushed himself to his feet and looked at me pleadingly. "Please Annabeth! I don't want to sing...and why do you want to hear me sing so bad anyway?" I asked.

I thought about it for a minute, contemplating his question. "Because singing is normal, and I've never seen you be normal before." I finally answered. " You're not getting out of this Percy."

"Can I just sing like the chorus?"

"The first verse, and the chorus". I said, giving him my death stare. He cleared his throat.

"Fine". He said, licking his lips.

**Tick tock, hear the clock count down.****  
****Wish the minute hand could be rewound.****  
****So much to do, and so much I need to say,****  
****Will tomorrow be too late?******

**Feel the moment slip into the past.****  
****Like sand through an hourglass.****  
****In the madness, I guess I just forget,****  
****To do all the things I said.******

**Time passes by, ****  
****Never thought i'd wind up ****  
****One step behind****  
****Now I've made my mind up******

**Today, I'm gunna try a little harder,****  
****Gunna make every minute last longer.****  
****Gunna learn to forgive and forget.****  
****'Cause we don't have long, ****  
****Gunna make the most of it.******

**Today, I'm gunna love me enemies,****  
****Reach out to somebody who needs me,****  
****Make a change, make the world a better place,****  
****'Cause tomorrow could be one day too late.******

**One day too late****  
****One day too late...******

He looked up at me after letting his voice draw out the last lyrics. I stared at him, in complete shock. He was really good at singing. I cleared my throat.

"Well, Seaweed Brain," I said after a moment. "You were right about something for once. It could be one day too late."

He smirked, and opened his mouth to say something, before snapping it shut again, and glaring at me. "Hey!" he said. "I've been right before!"

"Oh yeah?" I asked. "When?"

"Uh..."

"Exactly". I said, pushing him slightly. "Now, you've got homework!"

He pouted, and made his puppy dog face, which was almost impossible to resist. "I was hoping you forgot about that..."

I rolled my eyes and grabbed his hand, leading him towards the beach. "Come on, Seaweed Brain."

He smiled, and starting walking with me. It was only later that night that I realized we had walked hand in hand the rest of the way, neither of us bothering to let go.


End file.
